My story By Sara
by sara160971
Summary: This story is about the relationship between Sara and Grissom from her point of view.It takes place somewhere around season 3.


My story… By Sara

By: Sara160971

I've had enough of it. I was really sick of it! But the rude behaviour of

Grissom was beating everything. I went home and grabbed my phone

immediately. I had to call someone out there. Hank answered the phone

quickly. "You want to go out somewhere?" I asked. I met him some

time ago during an investigation. We flirted a bit. He was a nice guy.

Unfortunately we met Nick that night. Next evening, of course, he asked

about my date. At that moment Grissom came into the refreshment room.

He heard what Nick asked. He immediately scowled at me. I did as if I

didn't notice. He was the one that turned me down again!

From that moment Hank and I were seeing each other regularly. With

regard to Hank, he wanted to improve our relationship. But I wasn't

ready for that. I still was too fond of Grissom. I just couldn't elimate

my feelings for him that easy.

The relation with Grissom became even worse when he catched us one

evening. Hank had driven me to work. We were just taking leave of each

other. Hank gripped me in a warm hug as Grissom arrived. His face spoke

volumes. He hardly spoke to me anymore. He gave me the most unpleasant

jobs. Even the others noticed. But what could I do? Yes, I could hand in my

resignation, but then I would never see him again. I hoped he would come

to terms one day.

Days went weeks. I didn't know if I could handle this situation even longer,

but then something happened. Greg and I were involved in a lab explosion.

We were taken to hospital. Grissom accompanied us. Greg had to stay in

hospital for some days. I was the lucky one, I was allowed to go home.

"But only if someone takes care of you. You're suffering from a light concussion,

so you can't be alone tonight," the doctor added to my horror.

I didn't want to stay in hospital! I hated hospitals. On seeing my face,

Grissom answered quickly: "Yes, someone is taking care of her."

He drove me home immediately. He even walked with me to my appartment

and entered it. "Can I call your boyfriend," he asked me when I sank down

on my couch. "He's not my boyfriend," I shouted. "Why does everyone

interfere in my life? I hate that." I grabbed my head. I had a terrible

headache. Grissom suppressed a smile, I saw him do it. "I hate that too," he

reacted. "Then I'll stay with you". "Do what you need to do," I answered,

suddenly feeling dead tired. "I'm going to bed." And I left him.

That night he awoke me every two hours to look if everything was all right

with me. I only suffered from a terrible headache. Every time he brought me some

aspirin.

Next morning I felt good. Good enough to go to work. So I got up. As I

came into the room, Grissom was lying on the couch, still asleep. I watched

him for a while. I sighed. He looked so sweet in his sleep! I felt regrets

about the way our relationship had developed. As I was watching him, he awoke.

I blushed when he saw me looking.

"Goodmorning, how are you feeling today?" he asked with a smile. "Good,

and I'm not going to stay at home," I answered. He smiled again. "I didn't expect

you to do that," he added. I was surprised by his answer.

Breakfast was pleasant. Grissom looked more relaxed than usual. He even

teased me a bit. I was curious what made him change his behaviour that

much.

Later we went to work. Grissom gave me some light jobs to do. He even

insisted upon me to rest on the couch in his office. I must have fallen asleep

for a while. When I awoke Grissom stood next to the couch, watching me

with a strange glow in his eyes. He turned around quickly as he saw me watching

him. Confused I tried to find out about what his expression meant.

If it wasn't that ridiculous I should say: passion or … love maybe? I nodded

my head. No way!

Days passed by. The relationship between Grissom and me became even

better. I was very happy about that. Hank and I were seeing each other

hardly ever. There's little point in maintaining a relationship coming from

one side, his side.

Grissom and I became close friends. We dated every now and then. We

payed a visit to musea, walked his dog or were having dinner.

None of the colleagues knew about this things of course.

Temporary it was enough for me. But that doesn't mean I'm not hoping for more.

I do know now there's little point in dating other men. Grissom is my

one and only and he will always be. I feel I've loved him forever.

If things are as they seem, soon our relationship will develop in a way I

want it to. Sometimes he watches me in a way… I keep the faith!

THE END

Note by Sara: To be continued, I hope…. Because that will mean our relationship

has developed in a way I want it to!


End file.
